


Undone

by jamiesfreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesfreckles/pseuds/jamiesfreckles
Summary: “You know, I didn’t think places like this existed.”“You live in a world full of magic, Potter,” Draco says, moving closer. In the strange glinting light, he looks even paler than usual. “You’ve fought dragons, flown broomsticks, and killed a monster with his own curse. You can’t honestly tell me you’re surprised.”





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> A friend prompted a Drabble from me, just the word 'undone' and some Harry and Draco. I am honestly unpractised when it comes to writing Harry and Draco, but I like the idea of their individual sharpness contrasting their comfort with each other, and I love the idea of making the world safer for the kids, and doing it together. Plus, soft touches. 
> 
> I rated it T just to be safe, simply because it felt more like a T, but let me know if I should put the rating down.

At the edge of the world, Harry stands and stares. Magic is ceaselessly surprising. It hides many corners in the world, corners that he can’t find on his own. He wonders what he would know, had he grown up in this world. Then he wonders what he would have had to learn. 

The cottage at Godric’s Hollow houses three snoring children, if there’s any luck in the world, and an exhausted Uncle or two. The remains of a hot, home-baked pie clutters the table, and there are dishes to be done and lunches to be packed for the following morning, but Harry isn’t there. He won’t be back for a little while. He’s standing at the edge of the world instead. 

Ahead, snarling fishermen pile their catches into nets of molten dragon scales. Silver boats rock on a black sea as they jeer and stumble about in their heavy boots. Mermaids wail in their desolate cages. Others hiss and shriek their warnings, their curses, for all the night to hear. 

Harry’s feet shift in the sand as he adjusts his stance, tightening his grip on his wand. Anger swirls in his gut, but it’s not the hot anger of youth. It’s a cool, firm belief that he will fix this, that he will dole out what is deserved. Harry has it down to an art form now, this whole scene, but there’s one thing missing. 

Or not missing. Draco is nearby, as always, skulking. _Observing, Potter, not skulking. I’m the only reason we don't end up dead more often. Not that dying would stop you._

“Marco,” Harry calls quietly, mouth twitching. 

A deep, aggravated sigh echoes out of the shadows. 

Harry gives in to his grin. “That’s not how you answer.”

“We should begin before the so-called cavalry arrives.” Draco ignores his comment, scoffing from somewhere to his left. “I want the credit for my work this time, even if I have to beat Rogers to death to get it.”

Rogers is conniving, two-faced. Sometimes Draco is too, but Harry doesn’t call him Malfoy when they’re alone anymore.

He looks out at the sea. Draco is probably doing something clever with magic to keep the area secure, but Harry’s already done as instructed, and left a few Weasley traps here and there too. Whatever Draco is doing is either a distraction, or a point he’s trying to make. Harry looks out at the sea, instead, waiting for the signal. 

At home, Albus is probably still awake, looking at the moon. James will be asleep, snoring with one arm shoved under the pillow, his socks flung in the direction of the basket but never quite making it in despite his self-professed skill at aiming. Lily will be curled up in bed, too, just back from spending the weekend with Ginny, her toy Hippogriff cushioning her soft cheek. 

Albus, though, will be wide awake. He’s probably sat in his box-bed, head under the curtain, stars in his eyes, knees making indents in his pillow. He has strange ambitions, although maybe not for a child. He wants to fly, but not the way James does. Not with a broom. He wants to grow wings that span cities. He wants to soar until he reaches the sky and the stars. He wants to eat the moon. Harry reckons he could, here. 

“You know, I didn’t think places like this existed.”

“You live in a world of magic, Potter,” Draco says, moving closer. In the strange glinting light, he looks even paler than usual. “You’ve fought dragons, flown broomsticks, and killed a monster with his own curse. You can’t honestly tell me you’re surprised.” 

A little. The sky is so dark and deep here, bruised, flecked with silver. Violet crystals poke out of the sand, jagged and accusing. A galaxy swirls beneath a black ocean, and creatures with glinting tails and faces of woe are herded into cages before his very eyes. It’s the edge of the world, and yet he knows there’s more out there. 

The coin above blooms ghostly white. It is the same shade as Draco's hair, perfectly pristine despite the sand in the air and the ruffling breeze. Draco is often so put together that Harry can't help but want to mess him up. And he does, often. Especially in the evenings.

“Albus would like it here,” Harry says. He turns his wrist into Draco’s and holds it there, listening for the hitch of breath he knows will come. Draco is less of a shadow and more of a nervous gasp, an inhale. He is always undone by touch. Sometimes, a touch like this is more effective than a kiss, or revealed skin, or a night spent wringing desperate sounds from each other. That doesn't mean that Harry doesn't want to do all of those things right now. 

“We should bring him, one day,” Draco says, soft. Bright light fills the sky, visible only to them; the signal. The moment passes, and Draco stalks away around the crystal. His voice, disembodied and lofty once again, hiding all his shaky secrets, makes Harry grin as he readies his stance. 

“But perhaps wait until we’ve cleaned up the mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta for reading! [My Twitter Is Here!](https://twitter.com/jamiesfreckles)


End file.
